walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicholas Clark (Fear)
Nicholas Clark, better known as Nick, is a main character, the tritagonist, and a survivor of the outbreak that appears in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is the son of Madison Clark and Steven Clark, who died a few years before the apocalypse. He has a sister named Alicia. Nick has had a troubled past and has always chosen the wrong road. He is very down to earth but flawed individual with severe addictions to drugs, specifically heroin. Despite his flaws, Nick is a very intelligent young man, and is shown to care for his immediate family and eventually the family of his mother's boyfriend Travis after some reluctance. Description "Madison's screwed up teenage son. He’s too old to stay home, too scared to flee... pretty much a parent’s worst nightmare. He has flunked out of college, had a lot of trouble, got mixed up in some bad elements, and is definitely the problem child. And it’s exacerbated for him to be next to this perfect sister who seemingly doesn’t have anything going on in her life that is negative." - Kirkman Personality Nick is a flawed teenager who suffers from heroin addication. This addiction often causes trouble for his family, who suffer because of this, his attempts to stop result in failure. During withdrawal he oftens spends time searching for drugs, even when its not appropriate, such as when visiting Matt Sale's house. This addiction can leave him to perform selfish acts, such as stealing Hector Ramirez's morphine IV, endangering his life. However he can be selfless at times, such as wanting his mother to tell the Cruz family what is happening, worrying that they would be killed by the new threat or letting Griselda Salazar have his oxycontin instead of himself, due to her injury. He is quite intelligent and quick thinking, such as being the first member of the group to realise that the infected aren't infected, but rather dead or faking a seizure to prevent Alicia from visiting Matt, as he knew he would already be infected and kill her. Nick, as can be seen by his drug habit, suffers from an addictive personality. His mother, Madison, claims that his volunteering to go ashore with Reed in Captive was yet another addiction for Nick-- that he was seeking out danger as a substitute for heroin. Nick is also impressionable and easily led by those with a stronger personality, such as Victor Strand and Celia Flores. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California Prior to the outbreak, Nick struggled with an addiction to drugs, and was in and out of rehab many times. He had a difficult relationship with his father, who he believed had "changed" and become distant and was no longer fulfilling his duties as a father. During this time, Nick was often living somewhere in Los Angeles (possibly the abandoned church that became a junkie den), though often not at home with his own family. Some time prior to the beginning of the outbreak, Nick met Gloria in rehab and began a relationship with her. It was during one of these times in rehab that Nick's father was killed in a head-on collision. The loss devastated Nick and which led to his depression and relapse into his use of heroin. One of his drug dealers and friends was Calvin. Around the beginning of the apocalypse, Nick spent a lot of his time in an abandoned church with his girlfriend, Gloria, and other fellow junkies where they used substances together. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Nick awakens alone in an abandoned church after taking drugs with his girlfriend Gloria and other fellow junkies, the night before. While searching for Gloria he finds the fresh, bloody corpse of a fellow junkie and then Gloria herself who has died from heroin overdose, reanimated and now feasting on the body of another addict. Nick escapes before she can attack him, but is then hit by a car and ends up in hospital with minor injuries and possible concussion. In the hospital he is treated for his injuries but is detained and given a psych evaluation because of the things he was saying when he was admitted. (Nick was apparently telling people what had happened in the church) He is also restrained because it's thought he might harm himself. The police try to question him about what happened the night and are told to leave by his mother, Madison Clark when she and Travis Manawa arrive. Whilst in the hospital he tells Travis enough about what happened at the church for Travis to go there himself. Later, Nick convinces a nurse to release the restraints on one hand and immediately dresses and leaves the hospital, taking the clothes from the belongings bag of the patient in the next bed. Nick leaves the hospital without being challenged and without telling his family where he is going. Once out he goes through the pockets of the clothes he's stolen and takes shelter under a bridge. The next day he buys a mobile phone and arranges to meet Calvin, his drug dealer to try and find out what had happened at the church. Calvin tries to kill Nick by taking him to a secluded spot and shooting him. Nick spotted his pistol and realizes what is happening, fights back and in the struggle Calvin's gun goes off and Calvin is fatally wounded. Nick leaves Calvin's body and the gun by the car and calls Travis for help, making Travis promise that he won't bring Madison. Travis arrives with Madison and they all go to look at Calvin's body. The body is gone but the car and gun are still there. When Travis reverses away from the scene with Madison and Nick in the car Calvin appears in the tail lights of the pickup. Madison and Travis get out to try and help what that think is someone that needs help. Nick knows already that Calvin is dangerous and runs him over with the pickup, repeatedly. Calvin's body, still reanimated and trying to attack them, ends up horribly damaged at the bottom of a concrete ramp. "So Close, Yet So Far" Nick arrives back home with Madison, Travis, and Alicia in the Travis' pickup from the Sale home. He goes straight into the house and is looking through the blinds when Madison comes in. He asks if she is going to the Cruz family (who live opposite the Clark home) what is happening and she eventually agrees to tell them something. She reassures him that he did what he had to do for good reason (killing Calvin, she means) and they acknowledge that Nick is about to go through an extremely hard time withdrawing from heroin. Quite soon Nick starts to feel sick and begins to go into withdrawal, he vomits and is not able to do anything. Madison tries to contact his Doctor but, that failing, decides after talking with Alicia to go to the school where she works and take some drugs from there. While his mother is out Nick has an argument with Alicia because she wants to leave and check on her boyfriend Matt, has a seizure and then is cared for by her. Much later, when Madison returns with OxyContin from the school for him, he lies to his mother about Alicia. He doesn't appear to notice, even though it's quite obvious, that Madison has been through a bad time while she was out. When Alicia attempts to go out and help Joanna Cruz because she's being attacked by Peter Dawson, Nick stays on the couch and does nothing, leaving his mother to take the responsibility for stopping Alicia from trying to help Joanna. "The Dog" Nick, Alicia and Madison try to spend time while waiting for Travis to return. After a brief game of Monopoly, Nick raises the possibility that Travis might not come home. Something starts banging and scratching on the backyard door. Nick opens it to find a German Shepard dog, it's covered in blood. They take him in, and the dog begins barking frantically at the front door. Nick looks out the window again to see the reanimated corpse of Peter Dawson in the street, stumbling towards their house. Nick remembers a shotgun that their neighbors have, and they leave their house to go after it. They search the house and find the shotgun and several shotgun shells, which they take but the dog has already met its end. The next day, Nick is hidden at the side of an unknown house, and tries to break in via a window. A little girl in the house next door witnesses his act and playfully waves the hand of her doll to Nick. Nick awkwardly waves back, and ceases his break in attempt. While walking away, Nick hears a plane engine and a loud bang, and looks to the sky to see a commercial airliner descending and turning dangerously, seemingly out of control. "Not Fade Away" With the arrival of the military, life seems to have settled into a routine. The episode opens with Nick sunbathing in the pool. Madison goes out to the pool to give Nick his Oxycontin that he's forgotten to take. Somehow. He says he doesn't need it anymore, says to give it to Griselda. Eventually she gives up and walks back in, telling him to enjoy his swim. Nick keeps track of when Liza leaves the Ramirez home Cynthia Ramirez tell Liza goodbye, Liza's been caring for Cynthia's husband, Hector Ramirez and gets out of the pool. Through a gap in the fence he sees Liza leave and Cynthia come out of the house to do some gardening. Nick must sneak into the house because the next time we see him he's lying under Hector's bed, he's taken Hector's Morphine IV, put it in a vein in his foot and is lying there listening to Hector's laboured breathing. Nick is sleeping in a chair in the back yard when Liza and Dr. Exner go out to the back yard to him. He tells her that he's already gone through withdrawal and doesn't need methadone and that he last used 2 days before the world ended. Travis arrives and welcomes Dr. Exner. Exner carries on with her examination of Nick. Travis asks more questions and Liza lets slip that Hector has gone to the hospital along with Griselda. Nick is alarmed and Exner notices, but he says he's fine. He asks about Hector and she tells him - despite having told Travis a moment ago she couldn't discuss patients when he asked about Doug. She notes that Nick's pulse becomes agitated when he hears about Hector and he tries to deflect her suspicions and charm her by saying that she's a very attractive woman. Madison later catches him searching the Ramirez home for drugs. He is sullen, mocking and she slaps his face, hitting him over and over, he curls up in a ball and she leaves. Later, at home, Nick pushes Alicia out of his room when she tries to go in, his face is bruised. He won't let her or Travis in at first and Alicia tells Travis to let her handle it. Travis leaves her to it and Nick opens the door when Alicia threatens to get their mom. He lets her in but doesn't tell her who hit him and she comforts him. The military arrive for Griselda. Liza helps them take her out on a stretcher, and then want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos, Madison's small house in candlelight looks very full of soldiers. Daniel and Chris try to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. But it's Daniel and Chris who try to stop the soldiers, not Travis. Liza tries to stop them taking Nick and asks Dr. Exner to intervene. Exner tells her that if she wants to help to get in the truck, that she needs her. The soldiers put Nick in the back of the Humvee and it drives off. "Cobalt" He is trapped in a room with Victor Strand where the later saves him from being taken away by a guard. Nick asks why and Strand relies that he will require a man of Nick's talents when he makes his move. "The Good Man" Nick is first seen walking around his cell. Him and Strand begin talking about Nick's background until the power goes out and everyone starts panicking. Strand tells him that it's time to leave and that Nick should follow him close. Strand appears to be unable to find his key, which leaves Nick revealing that he has it, hold it up in front of Strand. After they escape the cell, others beg to be released, but Strand insists that Nick does not help them as it could slow them down and decrease their chances of survival. Nick asks where they are headed to which Strand replies they are going for "Abigail". Nick and Strand find themselves in a hallway. Nick tries to go ahead, but is pulled back when some soldiers are heard coming down the steps. They make it past the stairwell and through another hallway, closing the door behind them, with the door automatically locking, unbeknown to them. The two find a room, where they spot a soldier being eaten by a single zombie. More zombies find themselves into the room from outside, to which Nick and Strand are forced to flee. Madison, Travis, Ofelia, and Daniel find Nick's holding cell, but he isn't there. They continue their search, freeing the others. Nick and Strand continue to run away from the zombies. They reach the door, now realizing that it had locked behind them. Trying as hard as they can, they try to push the door open by slamming themselves into it. Madison and the others find Nick and Strand. Madison desperately tries to open the door, promising Nick her and Travis will get them out. As the zombies get closer, Nick tells his mother to go and save herself, to which Madison is shocked. At this moment, Liza catches up with the rest of the group. She uses her card to override the system and unlock the door, saving the two. Liza leads the group downstairs to the kitchen to try and find a way out, but they are found by a few zombies. Madison is being attacked by a zombie, where Nick kills it, saving her life. After leaving the kitchen, Madison asks who Strand is, to which Nick tells her he saved his life. The group make it back to the cars, where Alicia and Chris are waiting. They all reunited, but this happy moment is ruined when Andrew tries to get revenge on Daniel by shooting Ofelia. Travis beats Andrew for this, leaving Nick and Alicia visibly shocked. The group hit the road, on the way to the ocean, following Strand's advice. They arrive at Strand's ocean home. Strand stares through a telescope at the ocean and motions Nick to look also, which is a yacht off the shore. When Liza is put down by Travis, everyone, including Nick hears the gunshot, not knowing what was going on. Nick is shocked, but doesn't look for the source. Fight 462 "Part 16" Nick watches on as the plane experiences turbulence in the sky. Season 2 "Monster" Nick is first seen getting on an inflatable Zodiac boat will lead to Abigail, Strand's yacht. He spends most of his time alongside Strand and talking with him. Eventually, Nick runs into Ophelia and asks if she needs to help with her bandages, she declines and Nick tells her to apply ice to her wound and drink lots of vodka. He is later seen looking over Liza's corpse as Travis gives a eulogy. He witnesses Chris angrily push her body into the ocean. Later on, Alicia informs the group that a man named Jack was talking to her via a radio and his ship was sinking. Strand angrily asks her if she disclosed any important information to them, to which she replies she didn't. Nick backs her up and tells Strand she only wanted to help the people. Nick sits down with Strand and questions what his contribution to the group is, to which Strand says it's his fearlessness. Later on ,the group eats dinner together. Nick notices Chris going out on the deck. The group sees dense fog, that fades and reveals a destroyed skiff boat with tons of bullet holes. Chris ends up jumping into the water and going for a swim. Nick follows after him. They discover the destroyed skiff and end up getting Chris back to the boat via the inflatable Zodiac. Nick dives into the overturned skiff and collects the ship's log book. He returns to Abigail and Strand starts the yacht up, as the people who destroyed the skiff are near. "We All Fall Down" As the Abigail approaches Catrina Island, Nick goes to the island with Madison, Travis, Alicia, and Chris to explore the island. Upon meeting the Geary's, becomes quick friends with their son, Harry. Harry brings Nick to his room and shows him action figures with red dots on their foreheads, representing gunshot wounds. Harry says that he won't get sick because his family has "power pills." "It's like a vitamin," he explains, "if I take it my family stays together." He becomes concerned about him and his sister. While searching for drugs, Nick stumbles upon the pills Harry spoke of and recognizes them as poison and agrees that the children should come with them on the Abigail. However, Willa dies and turns and Harry remains home with his gum-wielding older brother, Seth. "Ouroboros" Alicia, Nick, and Chris insist on going to shore to gather supplies and Daniel accompanies them on the Zodiac. Nick finds a knife in a suitcase and pockets it and he finds a large stash of Amoxicillin for Ofelia. He falls into a pit and kills a walker with a knife he found earlier. Nick arrives covered in blood and helps fight off the infected, allowing the group enough time to escape. As they flee, Nick realizes that the infected are not attacking him. He walks into the herd and comes face-to-face with one. The infected smells him, but is unmoved as Nick snarls back at it. Nick is brought out of his trance by Alicia's voice, and retreats and returns to the boat with the others. "Blood in the Streets" Nick swims ashore naked in the middle of the night, having escaped the detection of a helicopter and a patrol boat. On shore he pulls out his clothes from a plastic bag and puts them on. He arrives at a recently-abandoned refugee camp on the beach. After attracting the attention of an Infected, he lures it into one of the tents and kills it, smearing himself in blood from the Infected’s belly. The next day, Nick walks into an abandoned, gated community. Masked by the blood he’s covered in, he walks by an Infected without drawing attention. He finds a house and knocks on the front door of a home. Luis sneaks up on him with a gun. Nick says that Strand sent him. Luis loads luggage into his car and explains to Nick that the housing development was an “Abigail Home Experience.” Nick asks if Luis is the one who will be getting them all across the border. “What do you mean by all of us?” Luis asks. Nick and Luis drive to the beach. Luis tells Nick that he only secured passage for two people but Nick figures Strand must have incorporated them into his plans. Luis explains that he met Strand years ago through Thomas Abigail. He says that his mother, who works for the Abigails and raised him and Thomas together, is staying at the Baja house. He brings Nick to the Zodiac. Nick and Luis cruise toward the Abigail in the Zodiac. Nick looks through binoculars and spotted two pirates. Luis shoots the pirates, Ben and Breannah, with a rifle. Onboard, Madison tells Nick and Luis what happened to Strand. Luis refuses to cross the border without Strand. "Captive" While he is loading guns, Madison walks in and forbids Nick from pulling any more stunts. However he continues to load and check the guns as he feels he needs to help. Later, when Reed riles up Chris, Nick takes Chris out of the room and shuts the door to tune Reed out. Chris blames himself for allowing Reed’s group onto the boat but Nick assures him it’s not his fault. A gunshot goes off. Chris has shot Reed in the face. Ofelia and Nick clean the blood in Reed’s room and ponder the thought of Chris killing the pirate in cold blood as opposed to preventing him from turning into a walker. Reed turns and attacks Ofelia. Before the two can kill Reed for good, Daniel stabs the walker in the shoulder and pins him to a wall, leaving him alive. Madison prepares the Zodiac. Nick insists on delivering Reed to Connor, but Madison refuses to let him go. When he say he "has" to do it, she retorts that's he "wants" to do it. She leaves with Reed in the Zodiac. Nick and Strand monitor the pier through binoculars as the trade is in progress. "Sicut Cervus" After hiding below deck with the rest of the survivors from the military officers who are in negotiation with Strand and Luis in regards to safe passage to Mexico which results in gunfire, Nick along with his family charges upstairs to find a dying Luis. After Luis protests to Daniel not to kill him, Luis whispers to Nick. On land, Nick follows Strand into town where they discover a pile of dead parishioners in front of the church. Strand spots Thomas’s truck and calls Thomas’s name. The group fights off a herd of infected parishioners. Nick sits stunned after killing a young infected girl. After the struggle, Nick along with the rest of the group departs in Thomas's truck. Strand drives the group to Thomas’s gated estate where Celia, Luis’s mother, greets them. In the estate's kitchen, Nick tells Celia that Luis asked for her when he died. Celia calmly explains that the dead have always walked amongst them. “The only difference is now we can see them,” she says. Madison overhears their conversation and later warns Celia that Nick is impressionable. Later in the night, Nick accompanies Ofelia to the estate's shrine, where Ofelia prays to her mother. Nick sees the owl carving that hangs above the shrine and has a flashback to the drug den at the Los Angeles church. In the flashback, he sees his former girlfriend, Gloria, feasting on a body. Nick finds Celia drinking wine in the courtyard. “They’re not really dead, are they?” he asks. She shakes her head and says the Infected are simply “what comes next.”. Nick is later awakened by Strands gunshot when Thomas is put down after succumbing to his walker bite. "Shiva" The day following Thomas's death, Madison tells Nick and Alicia to quietly pack supplies so that they can flee to the Abigail and escape Celia’s clutches. Alicia refuses to return to the boat while Nick defends Celia. Later in the day, Nick appears leading an infected Luis to Celia after venturing outside the estate, masked by Infected blood. Celia invites Nick to stay at the estate. He convinces her to allow his family to stay with him but she insists that Strand must leave. While Nick cleans himself up, Madison confronts Nick about his fascination with the dead and asks if Celia told him to find Luis. Nick argues that Celia merely wanted her son back then offers to bring Travis back, as well. He tells Madison that the Infected will not touch him. “I will not die,” he declares. Per Madison's request, Nick later departs to find Travis and discovers him in the hills. Travis, deciding Chris in his current state isn't ready to be around people just yet, orders Nick to tell Madison that he couldn’t find him. Concerned, Nick leaves Travis with a knife for protection. As Nick walks back, he witnesses the estate on fire and hastily runs towards it where he discovers Madison, Alicia, Strand and Ofelia ready to depart. After lying to Madison that he was unsuccessful in finding Travis, he suspiciously asks where Celia is. Realizing Celia's demise, Nick laments on the state of his family and the destruction of the estate; "She Celia was right about us,” he says. “We destroy everything.” Refusing to join his family, Nick departs into the oncoming swarm of Infected that approach the estate as Madison hopelessly watches on. "Grotesque" TBA "Los Muertos" TBA "Pablo & Jessica" TBA "Pillar of Salt" TBA "Wrath" TBA "North" TBA Season 3 Nick will appear in Season 3. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Nick has killed: *Calvin (Alive) *Willa Geary (Indirectly Caused) *Gael (Caused) *1 Unnamed member of the La Manas gang (Caused) *1 Unnamed La Colonia Resident (Zombified) *Many unnamed members of the La Colonia (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Madison Clark Nick and Madison have a rather interesting mother-son dynamic as survival has been top priority since even before the apocolapse. Nick's addiction to heroin has lead him to numerous trips to rehab in vein as he was shown to have a mental and physical dependancy on it from the very first episode of "Fear The Walking Dead". Because of his dangerous and life threatening habit, Madison has had to step in and be the antagonistic mother of sorts for the sake of his safety as she helped get him weened off of the medication so that he can survive more sufficiantly in the zombie apocalypse. A staggering distance is more and more noticeable in Season Two as Madison feels the need to treat her nineteen-year-old son as a child because his heroin addiction as been his coping mechanism for so long that now he seemingly pursues danger in hopes of getting a rush. Alicia Clark Alicia and Nick seem to be awkward strangers in Season One, as they don't share many interactions that you would see many siblings have. This is more than likely due to the fact that Nick had distanced himself from his family in favor of his addiction. Despite this, he shows concern for Alicia in the only way that Nick can when he assumes that her boyfriend is turned by now and will kill her, so he tries to keep her away from him. In Season Two, the duo become a bit closer since they're forced together on the Abigail for an extended amount of time. When he disappears frequently according to his own or even Strand's agenda, she becomes worried as a result. This is seen especially during the wreckage of Flight 462 being found, Nick blending into the group of walkers by trudging around clad in the blood of the dead. Susan Tran Susan, refered to as "Aunt Su-Su" by Alicia and Nick previously, had babysat them both as their mother worked. She was a friendly neighbor to the Clarks and likely was seen as family to them due to how close they had seemed. Travis Manawa Nick and Travis have an awkward relationship as some kids may have when their parents date someone new. This is in part to Nick's belief of Travis trying to be a replacement to his late father. Travis refers to Madison and her children as family on multiple occasions, as does Madison when talking about Chris. Despite this acceptance in their eyes of a blended family, Nick and Alicia still refer to him as "Travis" rather than "Dad" or something to show that he is a fatherly figure to them. This doesn't seem to faze him, however as he demonstrates a fatherly nature towards them both and is more than willing to help Nick with his addiction. He even has somewhat of a say on authoritative actions over them, insisting they follow his orders and if they aren't being stubborn, they obey. Liza Ortiz Liza was a trainee nurse who had taken it upon herself to give the citizens of the quarentined zone medical attention. Being in the loop about the Clark family due to still being in contact with her ex-husband Travis, she was aware of Nick's struggle with heroin. Knowing he was suffering from withdrawal, Liza ensured that Nick was able to seek medical examination from Exner. When the military took Mrs. Salazar as well as Nick for not being physically fit, Liza insisted on going as well and even volunteered to help back at the make-shift hospital. She constantly asked about his condition to ensure that he was alright for the sake of his parents and because of her naturally caring nature. Liza had made sure to try to find him when they were separated as the hoarde grew closer to the hospital, so she went to look for him. She ended up saving his life due to her timing on going to find him just as he was being cornered by zombies. Nick didn't show any clear signs of mourning after her death but the loss seemed to leave a dead air in the group overall due to her death being the mark of a new era in which family and friends alike must be put down at some point before they change into a zombie. Calvin Calvin had a manipulative grip on Nick that he himself was blind to, likely because of the influence of drugs in his system and his overall nature. Calvin had been selling him drugs for a while and had Nick convinced that they were good friends of sorts. In reality, they had more of a consumer-seller relationship that could have possibly lead to Calvin killing Nick as he attempted to. Nick somehow struggled through this and came out victorious, having nothing but blood on the truck and a tear stained face to account for the death of who he thought was his friend. Victor Strand Victor Strand had met Nick at the right place in the right time just to make an escape from the hospital and manage to gain a valuable asset as well. Nick sees himself as a useless drug addict as he likely assumes this due to how he has been treated over the years of his addiction. Victor, on the other hand happens to have claimed to his mother Madison that he saw the potential of Nick within five minutes of meeting him, drug withdrawal and all. This is due to Strand's interpretation of what Nick sees as important or necessary to live, including being fearless. Strand doesn't treat Nick as a child, and their respect is returned for each other in a way that it isn't between Nick and Madison. They both seem to have something obviously wrong with them by society's standards, Nick being an addict and Strand showing signs of being a sociopath, however it doesn't seem to bother either of them when in their company as they see survival as priority number one. Strand provides the confidence that had been stripped from Nick due to his circumstances and then Nick sometimes triggers a sense of humanity in Strand that is usually not seen. Ofelia Salazar Ofelia and Nick have a contrasting, yet complimentary dynamic as Nick has lead his life as a rebelious teenager doing all the wrong things and Ofelia being the gentle hearted child to Daniel and Griselda that seemingly hasn't strayed from the sidewalk too much to be considered a wreck or a danger to anyone. Nick shows common courtesy towards her by being concerned with her gunshot wound and offers some reasonable yet humorous advice as to how to help bandaging it, "putting ointment directly onto the gauze before putting it on the wound helps make it feel better. Then put ice on for the pain. Vodka helps too... Lots and lots of vodka." Gloria Nick and Gloria found a blossoming romance in a thorn bush, both of them meeting in rehab before they had decided to start a relationship together. They had been known to hang out at the abandoned church turned hang out for druggies together as they would sit there and get high on heroin. Nick could only gawk at her in fear and in disbelief of what was going on with her being the very first walker he encounters in Episode One. Since he passed out and was looking for her at first in Episode One, it's likely that Nick is unaware that she died of a drug overdose. Christopher Manawa Chris and Nick have an estranged relationship, likely forced to be associated with each other because of the family situation rather than by choice. Due to their awkard interactions, it's likely that they couldn't ever bring themselves to see each other as step-siblings or perhaps even friends. Nick had tried to help him when Chris was about to break down due to Reed's taunting as he stands watch over the tied up brother of Connor. He simply said not to let Reed get to him, but shortly after Chris had shot at Reed, claiming he was about to turn. Otherwise, Chris seems to be the odd one out of the group as Reed had stated as even Nick doesn't seem to know how to approach him without it being a bit too distant for how long they've pressumably known each other. Nick doesn't know that Chris is dead so how he will be affected by this death will remain unknown. Luciana Luciana seems to be impressed with Nick and his knowledge of the dead. But also seems to view him as a child and stupid for stealing a cupcake from drug dealers. But when she realizes that the cupcake is for the little girl who's father died. She then changes her opinion on Nick. In Pablo & Jessica, Luciana and Nick have their first romantic interaction with a passionate kiss. Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Nick Tompkins. *At one point, the name for this character was Ian, as revealed in a leaked script for the pilot episode.http://fearthewalkingdead.wikia.com/wikiCategory:Walking Dead CharactersCategory:Fear The Walking Dead CharactersCategory:AliveCategory:Fear The Walking DeadCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:Season 2 CharactersCategory:Tritagonist/File:Leaked_script.png *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Nick Bennett, though his surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html *He is the first living character to kill another living character and the first to come across a walker in the Companion Series. *Nick is the only main character in the series that appears in Flight 462 that was not on the plane. He appears in Part 16, looking at the crashing plane. References Category:Teenagers Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:La Colonia